He smiled
by petitheart
Summary: The death of Portgas D. Ace. He has finally found the answer he has always been seeking for-


**A/N: **I've re-read One Piece and I have to say, Ace was one of my favorites. His death made me depressed for a whole week ! He was such an amazing character, and the fact that he was Gol D. Roger's son blew away my mind ! This was dedicated to his death, following the chapters of 573 and 574.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own 'One Piece'.

_Italic:_ Past or events from the manga.

* * *

_Ace and Luffy, you weren't injured in the fire, were you?_

_I'm worried, but I have faith in you._

_I'm sorry, but by the time you get this letter, I will be at the sea._

_So much has happened, so I'm setting sail before you._

_My destination… is anywhere other than this kingdom…_

_There, I'll get stronger and become a pirate._

_And when I'm a pirate, I'll be free, and someday we brothers will meet again._

_Somewhere on the wide, free sea, I promise!_

_By the way Ace, I wonder which one of us is the eldest._

_It's strange to have two elder brothers and one younger,_

_But this bond is my greatest treasure._

_Luffy is still a weakling and a crybaby,_

_But he's our little brother._

_Take care of him._

_- Sabo_

_

* * *

_

Perhaps it was the bond they had created when they were younger, that made their bloods thicker than ever.

It was chaos. Men and women of both pirates and marines roaring with battle cry as they charged forth, the clashes and slashes as the sky rained in maroon with each impact. But there is one peculiar pirate that never fails to escape Portgas D Ace's eyes.

No matter how many times this young boy has been blown away by the explosive blows by the marines, he comes back tenfold times stronger making each step forward and closer. His raggedy straw hat flies back, tied down by a string wrapped around his neck. He extends his elbow back, and launches forth with speed as his whole arm stretches. Luffy is almost there.

Was it hope?

No, what kind of a man would take a help from a half grown kid? But, his persistence was futile for the marine to extinguish. It fueled Ace. What kind of older brother was he to be if he needs to be saved by his younger brother? If he couldn't even protect his younger brother, what would Sabo say to his failure?

His breathing was irregular, on his knees as he graveled at the paved bridge as he could feel the cold metal handcuffs around his wrist that disabled him from using his devil fruit powers. Like a sudden blow, his younger brother was already in front of him.

Luffy pants, struggling to get the key to open his elder brother's cuffs- but it was futile as the key broke by a single shot. Sengoku attacks, Luffy counterattacks as his rubber body extended, becoming a barrier and cushion for the attack. The bridge breaks due to the sudden impact. Ace falls back.

Was he always this strong?

Ace smirked.

Luffy reached out for him within the explosion sent by the marines underneath. Finally the cuffs that bind Ace's hands were no more.

_"You never change do you…? Luffy!"_

Luffy pants as his mouth stretched across his face from ear to ear as he gave his trademark smile. Ace grabbed Luffy's collar as he plunges his body forward- escaping the destruction.

_"Never listening to a damn thing I say… always doing the stupidest damn things!"_

Ace yelled, his whole body emitting in flames. But the war wasn't over. There were still many opponents to battle. The two brothers not related by blood, stood behind each other- ready for any attack from any angle. The formation of Fire-fist Ace and Straw-hat Luffy that seemed impossible to defeat-

_"I would've never thought that one day… you would come to my rescue,"_ he said, while smirking as he looked over to any possible attacks.

_"Thank you, Luffy"_

It all happened so fast. He had just survived death through the help of his younger brother. The heat of Lava was too much for the fire-fist. But he had at least protected his younger brother- and that's all that matters.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't let you save me properly… forgive me…"_ he whispered, as he felt down to his knees, crashing onto Luffy with what little strength he had left. He could hear Luffy's cry, let alone everyone else's as they charged forth to stop Akainu.

Just like he promised, he had lived without any regrets- for the sake of Sabo as he had ventured out into the free sea becoming a powerful pirate. It wasn't fame or recognition; it was an answer to the question he had since he was born. Even though he carried the blood of the demon, even though he never been good for nothing, he was wanted at the end- he was needed and loved by his family and comrades.

Growing up for Ace was hard. He would ask anyone anywhere about if Gol D. Rogers had a child. It didn't matter what sort of circumstance or reasons, the immediate answers he had received was for the demon's child to be executed as well. He grew up in terms to hate his accursed blood that disabled himself from society. But he had gained brothers he never had, a father he could call with pride and friends that seemed impossible to get along with.

With the last bit of strength he had left inside of him, he cried. From the bottom of his heart that was often covered up in hatred and pride came loose, crying for the second time of his life as he faced his own death. He hasn't felt this sad since he first cried for Sabo's death at the sea, trying to escape unhappiness within the corrupted kingdom.

_"You guys still loved me… thank you very much!"_ he cried with his last breath.

He smiled.


End file.
